Reborn
by angelofanime123
Summary: It's hell on Earth when the President declares war on witches, and a woman remembers her previous life, and her purpose.
1. Part 1

"It's almost time."

A chill runs through me. Is it possible to feel cold? I don't know what to think right now, but this is what I want. The end of the world.

The news report drowns out all other conversation. "It's the Salem Witch Trials all over again." I keep hearing the small woman's report repeat itself in my head. "It's the Salem Witch Trials all over again. The president has declared that all witches shall be executed, and anyone harboring them will be arrested. He believes they are a threat to the nation."

My father is shaking his head. My mother is crying. Her best friend is a closet witch. I sit staring at the television, not daring to face them. My green eyes are wide, my heart is racing. I've been keeping this secret for so long. Should I tell them? No, not now. I can't worry them with the news. I pick up the remote off of the side table beside me and turn off the television. We don't need to hear any more of this.

"Summer?" My mom looks at me with a worried expression. _Oh mother, if only you knew._ "What's wrong?" she is holding back her sobs as she looks at me with true concern.

"Nothing mother, I promise."

"This stuff is nonsense." Mother wipes her nose with a tissue. "I never thought I'd hear a news story like this. Science says we've evolved so far, and these powers are a gift. No one should be murdered for something they cannot control."

Dad shakes his head again. "Hon, that's like saying a psycho who can't control his murderous tendencies shouldn't be locked in prison. It's a losing battle to fight for witches rights."

"How can you even say that? Someday everyone will have powers! The president should see that! How can he just act like these people are evil!" Mom looks bewildered.

Father only shrugs. "Some people are evil, maybe this is the only option. At least our family has nothing to worry about."

I snort, but when they look at me I quickly change the subject. "So mom, would you like me to help with dinner? It's getting late."

Her expression softens a little. My mother loves to cook. "Oh of course Summer. We've got tons of stuff in the fridge, I'm sure we can whip something up."

As I sit in my favorite corner booth at the coffeehouse, I replay the news report in my mind. The reporter's words still make me shiver. I look out the giant window beside me, and see two kids playing with fire in their hands for change. They are obviously witches. A lot of people watch in wonder as the children make the fire disappear, then reappear, but I then notice a few people looking nervous nearby and quickly rushing off. A woman walks up and scolds them, maybe their mother? She grabs them by their shirts and ushers them into her minivan. I shake my head, but I am smiling. She is just looking out for her sons.

A sick thought crosses my mind. Would the police really arrest two little boys and have them executed? No, I shouldn't think like that. I look up at the ceiling when I start to feel an odd tingle. I look up and notice an attractive blond staring at me with intense baby blues. His look makes me blush, and I quickly look down. _Why is he staring at me?_ When I look up, he is standing up and approaching me.

"Hey. Mind if I sit?" He points at the seat in front of me. I shrug nonchalantly. Why do his blue eyes seem so familiar? "Have we met before?"

His voice makes my skin tingle. _I don't think so, if we had I would remember._ I shake my head.

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Not to strangers."

He shakes his head but smiles. He offers me his hand. "I'm David, David Wayne." We shake hands briefly, his touch sending shivers down my spine. "What's your name?"

"Summer."

"No last name?"

"Not for a stranger."

"We've given our introductions, I don't believe we are strangers anymore. I'm merely an acquaintance."

_What does he want?_ "Well, now that we have that established, is there something you want Mr. Wayne?"

David snorts. "You make me sound like Bruce Wayne from Batman. Please call me David."

"Well David, I reiterate my previous statement."

He licks his lips, and I can't help but watch him do so. He has very full lips, and I can't help but think things I shouldn't. "I want to take you out to dinner, tonight."

"I've already had dinner tonight, with my parents."

"Well then, dessert?"

This is getting awkward. "I have work to do."

David raises a finely plucked eyebrow at me. "This late? I find that hard to believe."

I raise an eyebrow back at him. "I'm in advertising, there is always work to do."

"There's no way I can convince you to go out with me is there?"  
_Truthfully, I am not interested in a relationship right now. I just started my career, I'm only 22. I'm not sure I'm ready for another commitment. And you scare me._ "Not today."

David sighs and runs his fingers through his light hair. He composes himself, looks up at me and smiles a beautiful smile. "Well Summer, it was wonderful making your acquaintance. I hope we run into each other again."

_I don't._ "Goodbye David."

"Until next time, Summer."


	2. Part 2

"How can you believe these crazy accusations? You truly believe him over me? I'm your right hand! I have stood by your side for eternity!" The man weeps before his master.

"You expect me to believe your lies? Your treachery has gone too far. I'm glad this is out in the open now. I hate to think how much worse this could have been."

"I did not kill him! I wouldn't harm a soul! Not one of your creations, Rodomnus!"

"I felt it! I felt his pain! And I saw the last thing he saw, which was you! How can you deny this when I can see it? Whether or not he had informed me of your plan, I have seen it with my own two eyes. Your punishment is exile to mortality. Afterward, you will cease to be."

"No, I do not want to cease to be! Please master!"

"Silence!"

And with this last word, Rodomnus kills him, and sends his soul to the mortal plane to be reborn to earn a death of complete nonexistence.

I could not be happier.

I wake up, startled by a dream I cannot remember. A man screaming for redemption. It seems so strange. _Where do I come up with these things?_ I've had these dreams as long as I can remember, strange dreams of magic, and otherworldly humans.

My alarm is blaring on my bedside table. I switch it off and roll over, not ready for another day at the office. I take my time getting out of bed, and decide to take a shower.

The warm water dripping down my skin feels welcome. I scrub my long blond hair, massaging my shampoo into my scalp with my nails. I let out a soft moan, it feels so nice.

After I finish my shower, I throw on my underwear and a soft green dress. I love to wear green since it brings out the color in my eyes.

_I guess it's time to head to work._

J&R Advertising is full of bustling employees. Everyone's got deadlines to make, but lately things have been slow for our bigger business partners. We have been taking a lot of small jobs, making advertisements for local companies. I'm not actually in advertising. I'm just a secretary. Although I believe if I can pull off a few good years and kiss some ass, I might be able to move up in the company. I sit at my desk and start to file some old paperwork, when the phone buzzes. I press a button and a voice commands me through the speaker phone.

"Ms. Ryan, can you make a pot of coffee and bring it into the conference room? Black please."

"Will do sir."

I run to the break room and make a pot of coffee as quickly as I can. I grab a stack of Styrofoam cups and carry the pot by the handle and the cups quickly to the conference room. Thankfully the door has no handles, so I push it open with my shoulders. My boss ignores me as I scramble in and set the cups down, pulling them apart and placing each on the table. I look up to count how many people I am pouring coffee for, one, two, three… and my mouth drops open when I notice number four. He's staring at me with his baby blues, with a huge grin on his face.

"Summer." He mouths my name. I quickly compose myself and start pouring the coffee, handing the first cup to my boss, Mr. Rickfield. _What in God's name is he doing here?_ I try not to make eye contact with David, but his gaze is intense and heated, and I can feel it all the way down to my bones. I want to get out of here. After I hand everyone a cup, I smile to my boss, and exit the room as fast as possible. David must work for a company we are trying to close a deal with. I run to my desk and look for notes on the meeting, but I can't find any. _Why do I care anyway?_

I decide to occupy my time with some busywork. After another twenty minutes of filing, the conference room door opens and Roy Rickfield steps out first. He shakes hands with the first man to exit after him, and they shake hands. Roy looks pleased with himself. He must have gotten a deal. Then another man walks out, followed by David. He spots me instantly, says something to the man who shook Roy's hand, and walks toward me. _Oh god, not here._

"Ms. Ryan."

"Mr. Wayne."

"How are you today?"

"I'm great Mr. Wayne. How are you?"

He smirks at me. "Please call me David. I'm wonderful. We just closed a deal, a pretty good one too. Your company promises to make some good advertisements for us."

"You seem pretty slick David." I put some emphasis into his name. "Surely you can make a design for your company."

David grins at me. "We're not much for advertising; it's in our best interests to think outside the box."

"I see."

"I thought I would see you in the meeting, you said you worked in advertising, correct?"

"I guess I exaggerated a bit."

"Hmm." He looks down at my desk for a moment, then back at me. His eyes seem to be searching mine for something. "How about dinner tonight?"

_This again?_ "If I say no once, I don't like to say it again."

"So don't."

_He has a good point._ My brow furrows. "If I hate it will you leave me alone?"

David looks at with a bewildered expression on his face. "If you truly have a horrible time with me then yes, I'll leave you alone. I doubt I have given off such a bad demeanor."

"Hmm." I smile at him, and he gives me his dazzling smile in return. "Fine, just tell me when and where."

"You won't regret this Summer. I promise you."


End file.
